teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tell
The Tell is the fifth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis There's another animal attack involving Lydia and Jackson, raising more questions about wild animals. Meanwhile, Scott and Allison skip school and Derek must deal with the werewolf hunters on his own. Full Recap Jackson and Lydia arrive at the video rental store as Jackson tries to convince Lydia to watch something other than The Notebook. Jackson goes inside to find The Notebook and finds the rental clerk dead with his throat ripped out. The Alpha is inside the store with Jackson and pins him to the ground with a shelf, but instead of killing him, he observes scratches left on the back of his neck by Derek and jumps out the window, terrifying Lydia. Soon, Stiles arrives with his father and is surprised to find Jackson and Lydia there protesting to be allowed to go home. Scott and Derek are on the roof discussing the incident and Derek explains that The Alpha is acting unusually, claiming that werewolves are predators not killers. As they leave, The Spiral mark glows red on the roof. Back at his place, Derek explains that he needs Scott to find The Alpha and also that he will need his help killing The Alpha, but first, Scott must learn to endure pain and remain in his wolf form. The next day, Kate apologizes to Allison for giving Scott a difficult time, and gives Allison a family heirloom as a birthday gift. It's a silver medallion with a snarling, large wolf on the front. Kate then tells her to look up her family history. At school, Allison finds a birthday surprise from Lydia in her locker and Scott sees this, realizing that it is her birthday. When Scott asks why she is embarrassed about this, she explains that she is 17, a year older than others in her grade. Seeing how distressed she is about it, he asks her to skip the day with him, which she nervously agrees to. Later in Mr. Harris’ chemistry class, Stiles asks Danny a series of questions regarding Jackson and the events of last night as Jackson and Danny are best friends. Danny admits that despite this, Jackson won’t discuss the matter with him. Stiles then asks Danny, who is gay, if he finds him attractive and then falls off his chair. Later in the locker room, Jackson is interrogated by Derek on what he exactly saw last night. Satisfied with what Jackson has told him, he leaves and tells Jackson to have his scratches looked at, payback for a rude remark Jackson made at Derek previously. Stiles goes to see a prescription drugged Lydia to ask her about the attack but she is too inebriated to be of any use. When Stiles answers her phone, he sees a recording of The Alpha that she had captured by accident. Stiles attempts to call Scott repeatedly to help him figure out what to do with video evidence that werewolves are real. Since both Scott and Allison have turned off their phones, Stiles is left on his own and eventually decides to erase the evidence. Out in the woods, Kate leads two hunters to confront Derek. Hearing them approach Hale House, Derek is able to take out the two hunters quickly, but he is trapped and tortured by Kate. She taunts him in a sexually suggestive way saying "This one grew up in all the right places" and "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Kate explains that they did not kill his sister. Derek seems unconvinced and is tested by Kate who asks, "You think I'm lying?", with a still skeptical Derek replying, "Wouldn't be the first time", hinting the two have a shared past. She then suggests that they work together to kill the Alpha if Derek discloses his true identity, but after she deduces that Derek does not know The Alpha's identity either, she attempts to kill him as she sees him as now useless to her. Scott’s boss leaves a message on his phone looking for him when Sheriff Stilinski arrives and asks for his opinion on the video store attack. The vet then begins to act strangely and tells the sheriff to seek out a professional opinion. Later that night at the parent teacher conference, all the parents are in attendance. Coach Bobby Finstock is revealed to be an Economics teacher in addition to coaching the Lacrosse team. He is surprised to find out that Stiles’ first name is not Stiles. His real first name is not disclosed. We also find out that Jackson is adopted, Lydia’s parents believe there is something wrong with her, but do not realize how bright and successful she is, and Allison’s mother does not appear to know that her husband is a hunter. After the conference, Allison’s and Scott’s parents realize the pair is missing. Upon meeting, Melissa McCall and Chris take an instant disliking for each other with Chris blaming Scott for being a bad influence on Allison. Once the young couple arrives at the school, before their parents can begin to scold them for cutting class, there is a sudden disturbance in the crowd. An animal on the loose. Amidst the chaos, Scott saves Allison from being hit by a car, the Sheriff is hit by a car and before he can act, Chris shoots the animal, which is revealed to be a mountain lion. Soundtrack * MNDR - "Jump In" Scene: Jackson & Lydia pull up to store/Lydia snaps pictures of herself in car * Two Door Cinema Club - "Do You Want It All?" Scene: Kate & Allison at Argent Home / Scott & Allison in school hallway * Thao & Mirah - "Hallelujah" Scene: Scott & Allison in school hallway * Two Door Cinema Club - "I Can Talk" Scene: Stiles & Danny in chemistry class / Scott & Allison in school parking lot, her car * Val Emmich - "Change Of Scenery (instrumental)" Scene: Stiles calls Scott from school * Phantogram - "Mouth Full Of Diamonds" Scene: Scott & Allison in the woods * Fallulah - "I Lay My Head" Scene: Stiles & Lydia in her room * Little Red - "I Can't Wait" Scene: Scott & Allison in the woods * Wolfgang Gartner - "Illmerica (Extended Mix)" Scene: Derek working out inside Hale House * Young Empires - "White Doves (Single Mix)" Scene: Stiles and dad in his room talking about the parent teacher conference * Oh Land - "White Nights" Scene: Scott & Allison in the woods * Graffiti6 - "This Man" Scene: Scott & Allison in the car parked in the woods Gallery Working Out.jpg Vets.jpg Skipping School.jpg Scott saves Allison.jpg Scott and Allison at School.jpg Mrs McCall.jpg Lydia, tripping out.jpg Lydia Scared.jpg Kate and Hunters.jpg Kate and Derek.jpg Jackson hiding.jpg Jackson and Derek.jpg Early Birthday Present.jpg Claw Marks.jpg Am I Attractive.jpg Broken Window.jpg Video thumb|500px|center Episode Guide Category:Episodes